


By Firelight

by depugnare



Series: Black Sails Tumblr Drabbles [11]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Blowjobs, Domestic, Drinking, M/M, Madi/John Silver (background) - Freeform, au where they won the island, handjobs, madi/silver/flint implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 05:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depugnare/pseuds/depugnare
Summary: Prompt 188 [nsfw]: "Mine"





	By Firelight

Flint’s never been one for parties. He didn’t like them in London, even in the company of the Hamiltons, and he doesn’t like them now.

But Silver seems to like them even though he’s not a particularly sociable person himself. It’s an opportunity for him to do what he likes best: telling outlandish stories and starting fistfights with them. So far Flint has seen him start two over trivial matters.

Now though, it’s quiet around the bonfire, only a few people dancing and most having gone off to do more than dancing. Flint leans back in the chair he stole from one of the surrounding buildings and sighs, finally enjoying some quiet.

A hand on the back of his neck makes him sit up straight and reach for his knife.

“What’s this?” a familiar voice says. “Captain Flint caught off his guard?”

Flint turns to glare at Silver, but Silver’s hand on his neck keeps him from turning his head. Silver gives him a squeeze and then leans down to kiss him. Flint kisses back before elbowing him in the side, satisfied when he hears Silver grunt in pain.

“Idiot,” Flint says. “I could have stabbed you!”

“But you didn’t,” Silver says, holding up his hand.

“And someone could have seen us!”

“But they don’t care,” Silver counters, waving his hand. “Or they’re too drunk to notice.”

Flint scowls at him and Silver hooks a finger in the collar of his shirt, tugging him to his feet.

“Come on,” Silver says. “You look very much like you’d rather be in bed. Preferably with me.”

“Where’s Madi?” Flint asks, finding himself hurrying to keep up with Silver, even though he’s on his older crutch.

Silver looks over his shoulder with a grin. “She drank Joji under the table and then immediately threw up when no one was looking. I made her drink some water and tucked her into bed.”  
  
Flint laughed softly. “Our Madi? She’s never been one for drinking competitions.”

“Apparently it was a matter of honor,” Silver says with a shrug, pushing open the door to the cottage they’d claimed as theirs not long after they’d driven British forces from the island.

It’s dark and quiet inside, the door to the bedroom shut where Madi is no doubt fast asleep. Silver pulls Flint over to the couch and gets him settled on that before he goes to bank the fire to give them some light. Comes over to curl up next to him on the couch and Flint easily wraps his arms around him, pulling him close. Leans down to kiss him when Silver tugs demandingly on his beard.

“That hurts you know,” Flint murmurs, lips brushing against his.

“If you would start growing your hair back out already, I wouldn’t have to do that, now would I?” Silver replies tartly, before wrapping his arms around Flint’s neck to pull him down on top of him, kissing him messily.

“Is that what you’re worried about?” Flint asks, rucking Silver’s shirt up so he can get his mouth on all that warm, clean skin. “My hair?”  
  
“I miss it,” Silver says. “You looked so dashing with it.”

“Dashing,” Flint murmurs. “Because that’s what I need to be right now.”

He puts his mouth on Silver’s nipple and sucks, making him gasp and arch up into his touch. Silver cups the back of his head, fingers stroking the soft bristly texture of his slow growing hair.

“It is,” he says, breath hitching as Flint kisses his way down his torso. “No more pirating. Now we’re going to be gardeners.”

“I won’t leave the sea,” Flint says, sucking a mark into the delicate skin of Silver’s hip. “And I won’t leave you.”

“It’s why we live on an island,” Silver murmurs, going pliant under Flint’s touch. Under his strong, steady hands that unlace his trousers with practiced ease. “So you can have us both.”

Flint hums, tugging his trousers down and and leaning over to mouth at the base of Silver’s cock. Silver hums, hands going down to grasp the fabric of Flint’s shirt. Moans when Flint licks a stripe up to the head, flicking his tongue against the sensitive spot under his slit.

“You are something that the sea is not,” Flint murmurs when he pulls away for a moment to stroke Silver. Teases him for a bit until Silver is fully hard.

“Oh?” Silver gasps, arching up into Flint’s touch. “What’s that?”

“ _Mine_ ,” Flint says, leaning back down to take him in his mouth down to the root, making Silver shout. Squeezes his thigh until Silver puts his hand over his own mouth to keep himself quiet.

Works him into a shivering, moaning mess until Silver’s thighs suddenly clench and he comes, thick and hot on Flint’s tongue. He swallows every drop before sitting up, petting Silver’s trembling thighs with a smirk on his face.

“You were good,” he murmurs. “Usually you have such a hard time keeping quiet.”

“And whose fault is that?” Silver complains, tugging him down by the shirt collar to kiss him. “Now help me up and I’ll take care you.”

“No,” Flint says, settling down on top of him. “I think I’d rather kiss you for a while instead.”

Silver tilts his head and gives him a look, but then he hears rustling from the bedroom and the sound of Madi heaving. Flint grimaces.

“I’ll go check on her,” he says, pushing Silver back down on the coach. Silver does as he asks. Waits.

Flint’s been gone for several minutes and he frowns, brow furrowing.  
  
He gets up to look in the bedroom and finds Flint curled up on the bed next to Madi, fast asleep and Silver shakes his head. Leans forward and blows the candle on the nightstand out and climbs into bed between them, settling down with his back to Flint’s front and throwing an arm around Madi’s waist.

“You were supposed to go to sleep out on the couch,” Madi murmurs. “So I could have the bed all to myself.”

Silver laughs softly.

“I tried, he wouldn’t have it.”

“You mean he distracted you with a blowjob and now here we are,” she says, voice slurring with sleep as she drifts back off again.

She’s not wrong. But he can’t say he minds.


End file.
